SNOWFLAKES
by Lakshmi
Summary: His father was murdered, and now the killer is after Syaoran, will things be different with the help of his friends? Chapters 5 and 6 uploaded, and someone says those three special words...
1. How it all Started

SNOWFLAKES  
  
[A/N:I don't own this. If I did, you'd be watching it, buddy. Not reading it!]  
  
Anyway, just before I start this, I just wanna say: THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! Please don't be too harsh on me!! O yeah! And HI JADE WING! HI KEMU!! Go read their stories, they are wonderfulness. And, I know this is kinda a boring beginning, but the fic is gonna be short. I know what you're thinking. :the longer she keeps talking, the longer it's gonna be: WELL, I'LL KEEP YOU NO LONGER! pleeeeeeaase review!  
  
  
  
The young man awoke at eight, just by habit, and stretched. For some reason he still felt terribly tired, like his eyelids were coated in lead. Slowly, he got out of bed, his limbs aching and he remembered suddenly that he hadn't had good dreams…  
  
Terrified, frenzied screams…the slapping of feet against a cold floor…he flung the door open…and…and…  
  
He shut his eyes tight for a moment, trying to squeeze out the memories, and he stumbled to the bathroom. Eyes still shut, he fumbled to turn the water on, cupped his hands, and splashed his face with cold water. Accidentally inhaling some of the water, he sputtered some curses and coughed weakly into the sink, grabbing a towel and dried his face off. Wearily, he lifted his face, and studied his reflection. A mop of messy, dark brown hair, and big chocolate brown eyes. He was pale, and faint bluish circles ringed his eyes. He hadn't gotten a good sleep in a very long time. He wasn't eating well, either, just nibbling on food here and there, not caring about how he looked any more, not caring how he acted.  
  
Sighing, he went to change his clothes, changing into a pair of gray cargoes and a simple white shirt, with a gray jacket over it.  
  
The phone rang in his kitchen, and scowling he picked it up.  
  
"Hello…"he muttered, shoving a hand in his pocket.  
  
A cold voice answered back. "Hello little wolf,"  
  
The boy let the phone fall with a clatter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto awoke at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning.  
  
"Morning Kero!" she chirped, stirring her long limbs and stretching. Pale watery sunlight streamed through the pink curtains in her room. She twitched them aside, and found that only a sliver of the sun was shining, the rest of it obscured by dark, ominous clouds.  
  
"Hmmm…looks like a storm, Sakura." responded Kero, popping the top off of a pudding container.  
  
"Kero, do you have to eat pudding so early in the morning?" sighed Sakura, standing up and making her bed.  
  
"Yup!" he answered cheerily, shoving a spoonful in his mouth and swallowing loudly. "MMmmm…PUDDING!" commented Kero, gulping down another spoonful.  
  
"Whatever, Kero," muttered Sakura softly, walking out of the room. Tiredly, she brushed her teeth, and walked downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Touya," she yawned, "Morning Dad."  
  
"Morning, Sakura," said her father cheerfully, depositing hash browns and pancakes on to her breakfast plate.  
  
Touya eyed his sister and said, "Morning, monster."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at the old nickname and plopped down in a seat, scarfing down her breakfast.  
  
She watched her father sit down with his own modest cup of tea. "Sakura," began her father in a serious tone, "I'm leaving on a dig this afternoon,"  
  
She let her fork fall with a pinging noise, and made no effort to pick it up. Touya also stopped eating.  
  
"I know it's near Christmas and all," he said heavily, "But with even the smallest luck we'll be home in a couple days.  
  
"You mean on Christmas Day," said Touya flatly.  
  
"Dad—" said Sakura, pained, "You promised, that this year…"  
  
"I know, I know. But it's not gonna be too long. I promise!"  
  
"Whatever," muttered Touya angrily, "I thought we were going to spend the holidays together this year."  
  
"Touya," said her father sternly, "I am STILL the man of the house, and what I say goes. I will be back. Count on that."  
  
Sakura shoved her plate away, and ran up to her room, flopping down on her bed.  
  
"Whassa matter, Sakura?" asked Kero, seeing his mistress run upstairs unhappily.  
  
"Dad's going on a dig again," she said in a low voice.  
  
"AGAIN!"  
  
"Ssh, yes again." She answered sadly .  
  
"But—it's so close to the holidays, Sakura!" whispered Kero, flying into Sakura's hands. She scratched him instinctively right between the ears.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Said Sakura miserably, leaning back on her pillows. There was a soft knock on her door. Kero immediately froze, and Mr. Kinomoto came in the room with a sad face.  
  
"Sakura," he said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed, "I'm sorry I have to go away again, but my job calls!"  
  
"What about your family?" countered Sakura evenly. "Or we only second priority?"  
  
"Look, you'll see why I have to go, but I can't tell you right now," replied her father desperately, running a hand through his golden-brown hair.  
  
Sakura buried her face in the pillow. Tears started to creep out of her eyes as her father hugged her, beginning to crush Kero.  
  
They let go, just before the guardian beast began to turn blue from lack of exhaustion.  
  
Her father stroked her hair, and wiped Sakura's eyes, then smiled sadly, and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
"Papa…" said Sakura, and she sighed. Picking up the phone, she almost unconsciously dialed Tomoyo's cell phone number, and Tomoyo picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tomoyo."  
  
"Sakura? You don't sound so good."  
  
"Of course I don't!" burst out Sakura, and then she told her the whole story.  
  
"Oh, that's tough, Sakura. Tough break. But hey, do you wanna come to the mall today? Eriol and Syaoran are coming."  
  
I blushed slightly when I heard the last name, and said lightly, "Okay, I guess."  
  
"It'll make you feel better…" wheedled Tomoyo, "And don't forget about—"  
  
"Shut up, Tomoyo, or I won't come."  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll meet you in ten minutes?"  
  
"Sure. Okay, whatever. Hold on a sec, though. I need to see if Touya's gonna drop me off or not."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"ONI-CHAN!" I yelled downstairs.  
  
"WHAT, MONSTER!" he bellowed back.  
  
"CAN YOU TAKE ME TO THE MALL?"  
  
"IS THE BRAT GONNA BE THERE?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, TOUYA!" I lied quickly, "AND HE'S NOT A BRAT!"  
  
"FINE!" he yelled.  
  
"Okay, Touya said I could go," I said back into the phone, slightly hoarse.  
  
"Cool, I'll see you there. Meet us by Charlotte Russe." [A/N: don't own Charlotte Russe, unfortunately, either. I like the store, though. ^.^]  
  
"I'm guessing you want to by me new outfits?" I questioned dryly.  
  
"Of course!" She chirped happily. "See you soon!"  
  
"Kay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Click. We hung up our phones, and I strode to my closet, picking out a cute shirt and dark denim jeans. I selected a choker and a matching set of earrings, grabbed my purse, and slipped on my sneakers, and walked down stairs, as I pulled my hair into a half ponytail.  
  
"Ready, monster?" questioned Touya, ignoring my annoyed glare from my nickname.  
  
"Sure I am, shmo," I shot back, sticking my tongue out at him. [A/N: Shmo? It's for my buddy Caiti, she knows what it means. . ask her.]  
  
He rolled his eyes at my name for him, and I ran to dad to give him a last hug.  
  
"I'll be home soon, Sakura," he said warmly, squeezing me tight.  
  
"Kay, Dad."  
  
"Come on, Sakura." said Touya.  
  
"Drive safely, you," said Dad to Touya.  
  
"Don't I always?" replied Touya listlessly.  
  
"Bye kids, I'll call you guys when I get to the site!" Dad said, and we walked out the door.  
  
I waved good bye to Dad, and we got in the car and drove off.  
  
~SYAORAN~  
  
I leaned against the wall, hands in my pocket. We'd been waiting at this store for ten minutes, and I was getting extremely annoyed by Eriol's and Tomoyo's relentless flirting. I was giving everyone who looked at me an intimidating stare, as I was grouchy anyhow. I hadn't been able to sleep as it was, but when I got that phone call, it just sent me over the edge.  
  
I'd told Eriol and Tomoyo, but hadn't been able to tell Sakura yet. After all, it just happened this morning.  
  
I'd sullenly picked up the phone, muttering a hello.  
  
"Hello, little wolf," mocked a cold voice.  
  
In my shock, I'd dropped the phone. I could hear that painfully familiar voice, faintly from the floor.  
  
"What, thought I was gone?"  
  
I fumbled for the speakerphone, and clicked it, and that awful voice filled my apartment.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran, it IS me. Don't remember me that well, do you?"  
  
"I remember you just fine!" I shouted into the speaker  
  
"Well guess what! I'm in Tomoeda right now."  
  
I felt my stomach sort of plummet, and I got dizzy.  
  
"And I'm more powerful, too. And what's more, I'm not what I was."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"All in good time, you'll see, Wolf." And he hung up the phone. That dial tone sounded and gently, I hung the phone back in its cradle.  
  
"I'm more powerful too," I snapped back angrily, bringing the fist down on my table. The table splintered, and I cursed loudly in mandarin. There was a knock at my door, and I practically jumped out of my skin, cursing louder.  
  
"Dear descendent, it's merely me," came a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Shaking, I walked to the door, and opened it.  
  
He came inside, followed by Tomoyo, and said innocently, "Did you want your privacy with Mei Ling?"  
  
I almost throttled him, but Tomoyo slapped him lightly on the head, and noticed the stricken look on my face.  
  
"Syaoran, is something the matter?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, there is." I sank down on my couch, while Tomoyo started making tea in my kitchen. She handed us mugs, and I told them what had happened.  
  
Now, Tomoyo and Eriol are my best friends, but they are EVIL. Sakura called Tomoyo, and told her what a rotten day she was having, and so Tomoyo decided that the four of us were going to the mall. While she was waiting for Sakura to ask her brother about getting a ride, I said, "Since when in hell did I say I was going to the mall?"  
  
"Since whenever, baka descendant." Smirked Eriol, lazily pointing a finger to my table, and the leg reattached itself. I wanted to kill him.  
  
"And besides, Sakura will be with us, so it won't look like I'm a girl with two boyfriends or something," said Tomoyo reasonably.  
  
"I—don't—care." I said through gritted teeth.  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrow, and said, "It WOULD look as if you and Sakura would be in a relationship, wouldn't it?"  
  
I shot Eriol a death glare, and he said no more.  
  
"Stop, Eriol," giggled Tomoyo. "Don't you see that he's had a bad morning?" Then, I guess Sakura came back on the line, they chatted for a few more minutes, and then hung up.  
  
"All set! Let's go to the mall!"  
  
That started me. "How did you get here anyway?"  
  
"Tomoyo's body guards drove us. Need a ride?" said Eriol innocently.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Of course he does!" chirped Tomoyo. "What are you going to wear?" she asked.  
  
I blinked. "Er…THIS?" I asked, spreading my arms uncertainly.  
  
She started laughing hysterically. Eriol and I exchanged looks, as she wiped tears of laughter away from her eyes. "Funny joke, Syaoran. Now COME ON!" she yelled, grabbing my wrist in a surprisingly painful grip and half dragged me to my room.  
  
Eriol had a smirk so smug I swear it has to be fined. I was pulled to my room, and shoved in front of my closet.  
  
"You DO want to look good for Sakura, don't you?"  
  
I couldn't think of anything to say; I just blushed.  
  
She started raiding my closet, and I ducked, my green ceremonial hat barely missing my head.  
  
A pair of pants hit the lamp, and there was a crash as it fell.  
  
"Whoops!"  
  
If you had seen me right then, it would have been me cringing and flattened against the wall as the air was filled with flying clothes, coming from Tomoyo who was grinning maniac.  
  
No wonder she and Eriol make such a wonderful couple. They're both evil.  
  
"Yes," I muttered, my flashback ending, as I began to search for Sakura with my eyes. "They definitely are,"  
  
Finally, I saw an amber thatch of hair bobbing in the crowd. And I started to melt. She was walking gracefully, like a model, head held high, she'd meet your eye with confidence and a smile that could turn your legs to spaghetti; her green eyes blazing with warmth. She was an angel from above, and I almost blushed, but Tomoyo tapped me sharply on my head.  
  
She looked so gorgeous in something so simple; Sakura was wearing a baby tee-shirt, it was pink with a white collar, and she was wearing dark denim flares, and pink and white sneakers. Her hair was just in a simple half pony tail, save for two loose strands floating about her face, giving her a dreamy look.  
  
"Stand straight, Syaoran!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
I straightened somewhat, looking at my clothes, wondering where I had gotten them. I certainly don't remember buying them.  
  
Tomoyo had dressed me into slightly baggy cargo khaki pants, and a white tank underneath a black shirt with dark blue flames at the edges. I was wearing a pair of comfortable sneakers, a silver chain, and my sword charm was hooked to a zipper on my pocket.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said sweetly, smiling radiantly  
  
"Hi Sakura!" chirped Tomoyo, much too happy for us all to be here together.  
  
"Greetings, Sakura," came Eriol  
  
"Uh—hey, Sakura," I said finally, after a pointed glare from Tomoyo.  
  
"Shall we begin our walk?" asked Eriol, catching Tomoyo's wrist and kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"Cornball," murmured Sakura.  
  
I smirked and muttered under my breath, "I get nauseous from his sickening sweetness to Tomoyo."  
  
"And you thought he liked me," she replied.  
  
I gave her a pointed look, and she laughed lightly, drawing curious looks from Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently, shrugging.  
  
She and I exchanged another look, and I smiled hesitantly. She smiled back, and we just walked like that, watching eachother.  
  
~SAKURA~  
  
I was so caught up in watching Syaoran that I didn't watch where I was going.  
  
I walked right into some one, and I tripped over their feet and started to fall, but two strong hands grabbed my wrists.  
  
The thing was, one of them didn't belong to Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said breathlessly. He blushed, when I realized the other person was still holding on.  
  
I twisted around, and came face to face with a pair of icy blue eyes, and a handsome face.  
  
"Sorry," I said, gazing into his face.  
  
He smiled—there wasn't something right about his smile. It was bright, with white even teeth, and said, "it's all my fault."  
  
"Uh…it's okay." I said uneasily. His eyes were unnerving, boring into mine with a penetrating gaze. I tried to pull my wrist away. He didn't let go.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had by now realized that something had happened, and they stopped, watching the scene unfold.  
  
The guy looked from me to Syaoran and smiled bigger. "Well," he grinned, "I'll see you later," and he winked at me, and finally let go of my wrist.  
  
"That was weird." I said fervently, shuddering.  
  
"Is something the matter? Did he hurt you?" Syaoran asked swiftly.  
  
"Nope. It was just weird." Then I looked at him, and he looked at me.  
  
Tomoyo burst into laughter.  
  
"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
Syaoran's still holding your hand, Eriol mentally sent. I blushed deeply, but didn't drop his hand.  
  
Syaoran didn't even notice. Not till Eriol sent him the same thing. Then I felt his fingers sliding out of my grasp, and I didn't try to reach back.  
  
Sorry. his voice echoed in on my brain.  
  
S'okay, Syaoran. I replied sadly.  
  
If I had a choice, I wouldn't have let you go. It was almost to quiet to "hear"  
  
"Do you mean that?" I asked softly.  
  
"Yes." The word was so simple, short. And said so softly I barely heard him.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo paid no attention to us anymore, as they started laughing with eachother, whispering in the other's ear happily.  
  
And I was tugged back to reality, when I felt something warm wrap around my hand—Syaoran's hand. I gaped at him, and he smiled back at me, and it warmed his face, making him a hundred times cuter than before-- just as there was a huge concussion of sound. Every single person in the mall, save for Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and I, vanished. And there was a deathly quiet.  
  
Syaoran and I dropped hands again, just as the lights went out. Tomoyo and I shrieked, and you could hear the eerie laughing of a child's toy strewn on the floor. I shivered, and whimpered slightly.  
  
"Sakura?" whispered a voice. It was Syaoran. "It's gonna be okay, trust me. We'll make it out of this like we always do, except this time we're going to be hand-in-hand. "  
  
Omigod that's gotta be the sweetest thing he's ever said!  
  
He took my hand firmly and didn't let go.  
  
"Tomoyo?" I whispered loudly.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Like I know, Eriol! That's what they do in the movies!" I replied, louder.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and said, "I'm here…do you know which way is out?"  
  
I sniffled, terrified of falling into nothingness like I did when Syaoran and I were in the elevator. I felt a small magic flare from him, and he was holding out a card with a small flame on it. I relaxed instantly, and smiled sheepishly. The light was really feeble, we could barely see Eriol and Tomoyo…and that meant that they couldn't see us holding hands. I breathed a small sigh of relief.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" questioned Eriol, his glasses flashing in the weak light.  
  
"I don't know." Shivered Tomoyo, snuggling into Eriol's arms.  
  
I watched in jealously, and wished Syaoran would do the same thing to me. But, Syaoran is just being a friend when I need him He'd never like me…  
  
SO? How was it? Tell me! Well, review actually, but anyway, toodles for now!  
  
~SilverMistAngel 


	2. Dark Wizard In Aisle Twelve

Dark Wizard On Aisle Twelve   
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo moaned and slumped to the ground.   
"TOMOYO!" I yelled. I tried to feel for her pulse. It was there, but barely. "Eriol," I said tersely. "Get Tomoyo out of here." He paled, but nodded, easily picking her up, and walking off into the darkness. His barely audible footsteps soon faded into nothing, and we heard a voice echo in our ears,   
~I'm out.~ it was Eriol. ~Tomoyo's awake, but barely. Stay in there, and stay alert.~  
Syaoran held my hand again, and we waited.   
I shuddered, then screamed as a floaty aurora appeared in front of us, beginning to become solid. It was a man, strange looking in his appearance.   
"Think it's a card?" I whispered to Syaoran.   
The man heard me. "I am not a card, nor a man. I am much more. I am Hishirito, all-powerful sorcerer of the world."   
That stung me a bit, and I replied, "Really? That's funny. I thought I was. Wait, I AM, because, ya see, I have _THESE_" I said, waving the Sakura Cards.   
"Give me those!" he snarled, clenching his hands.   
I laughed shortly. "Sorry, no can do. Syaoran here wanted them too, but did he get them? I don't think so! Oh yeah, and if you have a Lasin Board, just leave it in your robes."  
He narrowed his eyes, and said, "Well I'll just have to kill you for them then, won't I?"  
"Actually, you can't do that," commented Syaoran, dropping my hand.   
"And why not?"   
"Because, it's not nice to kill people!" He stated in a "duh you idiot" kinda voice.   
"Oh?" Then Hishirito smiled evilly, and snapped, and the lights came on. My eyes widened in horror.   
There were people, scattered haphazardly on the floor, encased in ice.   
"All I need to do is snap my fingers one time, and they all die."   
I paled, and I felt sick. What kind of person could do this? I saw the nearest ice block to me...there was a little girl with black hair in braids, like Chiharu's, with pale gray-green eyes wide open, and her pupils barely pinpricks. What kind of sick-minded man would do this? She was clutching a teddy bear, and holding hands with a young, three year old boy, with the same hair, eyes, and facial expression.   
"Sicko," I muttered, moving closer to Syaoran unconsciously. My resolve strengthened as I looked into those little girl's eyes; and I prepared to attack, when there was a flare of magic, and I saw no more-  
  
~SYAORAN~  
"SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, blinded by anger. I saw, as if it was in slow motion, she started to fall back, eyes wide, clutching at her heart. Her eyelids closed, and my stomach dropped out as I let an unchecked rage burn up in me. She slid to the floor silently, as Hishirito smirked.   
"FIRE!" I yelled, there was a poof of smoke, just as the orange-red stream of fire hit him, and there was no more.   
Sakura moaned, stirring, and unsteadily stood on her feet. There was a flash of light, and people awoke and the mall started up again. no one seemed to notice that they'd been encased in blocks of ice.   
"Li-kun, c-can we go?" she stammered. I nodded, taking her hand, and we walked outside.   
  
  
[KAY THAT WAS JUST A PREVIEW, JUST A PREVIEW! More is coming!] 


	3. Spin the Bottle

[I decided not to TYPE any more for chapter two, simply because there was nothing else to type…  
  
But, these chapters are going to be interesting, and MUCH MUCH longer!!! :D  
  
I must say, these are going to b HECKUVA interesting chapters! There's gonna be:  
  
~ Spin the bottle ^o^  
  
~ *moments*  
  
~ And towards the end, a WHOOOOOOOLE lotta angsty, depressing stuff. But the beginning and middle's happy!  
  
~ Er…self-inflicting injuries…as I said ANGST, DEPRESSION  
  
~ AND FUN FUN FUN AND MORE FUN!!  
  
One more thing…  
  
I don't own this. Don't sue me.  
  
AND ONE MORE THING…  
  
Um, this is six days after Syaoran beat Hishirito and he burst into flames, it's Friday.  
  
  
  
~SAKURA~  
  
I yawned in class, Friday afternoon, watching my teacher drone about proofs and angles in some language that they call geometry. The sun finally started shining through the window as I stifled another yawn. I guess the rain stopped… My head started to droop, just as a voice echoed in on my brain.  
  
-Sakura you have to stay awake.-  
  
It was Syaoran. I smiled slightly—he was always the one to keep me awake, and always cheer me up. I was in a good mood, only six days ago Syaoran had burned, roasted and toasted Hishirito, and now that a power hungry wizard was gone, I was happy. Now I had more important things to tend to—Like Syaoran.  
  
-I know, it's just so boring-, I replied in Mandarin; he had taught me a couple years ago.  
  
"And that's all for today's lesson, please work with the person sitting next to you."  
  
Suddenly, I blushed. Syaoran sits in the row next to me. Eriol sits in front of him, and Tomoyo sits in front of me.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo pushed their desks together, and Tomoyo turned her head ever so slightly so I could see the evil smirk hovering on her lips.  
  
She was my best friend. And through all of our years of being friends, I never, ever thought she was evil. I had never questioned it. But when she got together with Eriol, they could cook up some scary schemes to get Syaoran and I would get together.  
  
Ha. Like that'd ever happen. I wish they'd work though…  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran again.  
  
"Yeah?" I said, looking at him, smiling cheerily.  
  
"D'you wanna start working on this?" he asked, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Sure!" I replied, scooting cautiously towards him.  
  
I heard Eriol cough—but it was more of a barely disguised laugh—into a tissue.  
  
Syaoran glared menacingly at him, but shoved his desk towards mine, and we started working on the homework together.  
  
"So we insert y WHERE?" I asked, befuddled.  
  
"Right here," he replied patiently. "And we don't put it there, we substitute 2x+4 where the y is so we can find out what x equals. Understand?"  
  
"I think," I replied uncertainly, tapping my pencil against the desk. "Wait! So if you substitute the formula for y and put it in the parenthesis, then you distribute the four to each number, therefore making it 8x+16 and then combining the 8x with the 2x! I GOT IT!" I crowed. (A/N: We had to do this worksheet with the same problem today in Geometry. It's for these stupid exam things. But anyway, if any of you know what I'm talking about, this isn't proofs.)  
  
"Right!" he exclaimed. "Good job, Sakura."  
  
I blushed, and I heard Tomoyo sneeze in a very fake way. I narrowed my eyes and kicked hard her in the back of her chair, blushing terribly.  
  
Syaoran smirked as Tomoyo fell into Eriol, and both blushed deeper than we had ever seen them.  
  
I giggled, and Syaoran hesitantly smiled back.  
  
"CLASS," wheezed our teacher, clapping her hands together, "As you are aware, you'll be going on a surprise at the end of the week. But it's not a surprise any more!"  
  
Miss Mitsuki came into the class room, followed by Mr. Terada, who was smiling broadly.  
  
"Class, you're going to perform a talent show for the elementary school next week!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"A talent show?" I murmured curiously; but I wasn't the only one. The whole class started whispering excitedly.  
  
"Did you know that tal—" started Yamazaki, but Chiharu interrupted him, and slammed her Geometry Textbook on his head. He slid down his chair, swirly eyed. She dusted her hands proudly, as Mr. Terada cleared his throat.  
  
"Tomoyo, please pass the forms out for the school talent show, in case anyone wants to sign up."  
  
~ERIOL~  
  
I watched Tomoyo fondly as she flicked back a strand of dark hair, and smoothly walk to Miss Mitsuki. She calmly passed out the heavy papered forms, eyes flicking from face to face. I noticed, smiling, that she was weaving around the room oddly, and she wants me to be the last person she hands the paper to.  
  
I swear her eyes lingered on mine, and I forgot everything as I stared into those amethyst pools.  
  
She dropped the last two forms, one on her desk, and one to me. We were still watching eachother.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" she asked self-consciously, touching her cheek.  
  
"Uh, n-nope," I stammered, running a hand through my hair. -So much for being causal and aloof-, I scolded myself.  
  
"Oh." She smiled sweetly at me, then turned her attention to Mr. Terada and Miss Mitsuki.  
  
Irritably, I realized that I could have stopped time, and just let me and Tomoyo be alone. But Li and Sakura would probably sense it, so they'd be unaffected by the time freeze.  
  
So I watched our teachers tell us the same thing the form said.  
  
"Hand these in next week, because Sunday we'll have the dress rehearsal and then Tuesday we'll have the show."  
  
-Is anyone going to do it?- I asked, feeling somewhat foolish.  
  
-Possibly,- answered Sakura. -I just don't know what I'd do.-  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and the class scrambled for their bags and books.  
  
"Are you guys gonna do anything?" Asked Tomoyo animatedly, pulling her hair into a loose pony tail.  
  
"Sure," said Sakura distractedly. "Dad won't mind. . . Where's my book? Have you guys seen it?"  
  
"I'm coming. Are you, Li?"  
  
"Maybe," said Syaoran, handing her book.  
  
"Oh, thanks Syaoran." She blushed, cramming it hastily into her overstuffed bookbag.  
  
Tomoyo and I exchanges sly smiles, as Tomoyo said, "Shall we go?"  
  
"Of course," I replied promptly, entwining my arm with hers.  
  
She laughed lightly, and we walked out the door together, and Syaoran and Sakura, both blushing, followed us.  
  
~SYAORAN~  
  
It was really cold even though the sun was shining weakly, and puddles of cold water dotted the sidewalks and streets. Eriol had decided to walk Tomoyo home, so I just decided to walk with Sakura for a little bit.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hmmm?" I asked, too much absorbed in her to realize what she asked.  
  
"Uh…well, we passed your apartment," she stated.  
  
"It's okay," I decided. "D'you want me to walk you home?" I asked then, terribly embarrassed.  
  
"Sure, Syaoran," she replied, smiling a little. Then she dropped it.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Well—it's just that every time we go on a field trip, weird stuff always happens, like. . .the. . .Void. . ." and she fell silent.  
  
"But you caught and transformed all the cards. . .so there's nothing to worry about." I assured her.  
  
"Yeah, but. . ."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"What if something happens?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"You can take anything that gets thrown at you," I replied awkwardly. "And we'll all help you, no matter what."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive. And besides, this is supposed to be fun."  
  
"I'll try and remember that if I'm about to be thrown off the stage by some weird force." She commented dryly.  
  
I laughed softly, and repeated, "But we'll all help you."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran," she whispered. "You always know how to cheer me up."  
  
I smiled crookedly. "Well—" words got caught up in my throat, as we paused in front of the stoop at her house.  
  
"Syaoran, I—" she half said, then bit off her words.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked casually, pretending not to feel my heart thudding in my throat.  
  
"Uh," she whispered, shifting the binder into her other arm. A strong wind blew, and some papers flew out of the notebook. "Oh no!" she cried, leaning forward to grab one that was dancing near her, but her bookbag straps suddenly split, her bag tumbling off of her back, and stumbled over it, then she tripped in a crack in the sidewalk, that I SWEAR was not there, and fell into my arms, our faces perilously close to eachother. I blushed immediately, and she just stared at me. [A/N: Hmmm, seems as though some other _forces_ are involved with Sakura falling into Syaoran. ^.~]  
  
I could see my reflection, vaguely, in those big emerald eyes. Her amber hair spilled across her face, and she began to blush prettily. A wind blew again, and she moved forward a centimeter, her hands gripping my jacket.  
  
We just froze. Magnetically, I started moving closer to her…  
  
~SAKURA~  
  
I was shocked, and my cheeks felt warm. Wait, that was an understatement—how a bout almost bursting into flames?  
  
But I was literally inches from Syaoran's face, and I was utterly surprised I had not fainted yet. His warm honey eyes were locked into mine, his dark mahogany hair in more of a disarray than usual. I couldn't move. My hands were holding onto his jacket in a death grip, and his arms were around my waist. My waist! Syaoran was practically hugging me!  
  
And a gust of wind pushed us closer together, and my heart went from a fast beating to a barely distinguishing banging against my ribcage.  
  
And it was like a magnet—we started drawing closer to eachother.  
  
Oh my god—we were about to kiss, and he kind of flicked his hair out of his eyes by tilting his head, and pulling me in…  
  
When a huge pickup truck roared down the road, driving through a gigantic puddle of water that *happened* to be in the road—and splashing us in the process. A huge wave of water hit us, drenching us from head to toe.  
  
We pulled away, instantly embarrassed, and I, mortified. I blushed, realizing he looked even hotter when he was soaking in his school uniform. I was more than tempted to fry that truck into a heap of dust. My hand went to my neck, and I gripped my Key of Clow necklace.  
  
"Are—are you okay, Sakura?" he choked, hitting his chest.  
  
"Yeah," I wheezed, pushing soggy strands away from my eyes. I blinked a couple times, and sighed. "Well," I muttered unhappily, "I gotta go get into dry clothes."  
  
"Right," he said quickly, stooping and handing me a mass of soggy papers.  
  
"Thanks," I sighed, heaving up my bookbag.  
  
"Bye Sakura."  
  
"Bye Syaoran."  
  
He walked me to my door, carrying my bookbag and I opened the door with my house key, and he turned to leave after handing me my bookbag. "Syaoran?" I called quickly.  
  
"Yeah?" he spun around.  
  
"Uh…I'll s-see y-you t-tom-m-tomorrow," I stammered, "A-at T-Tomoyo's c- Christmas P-Party, okay?"  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Y-yeah," I shivered visibly, and slumped my shoulders slightly. I was happy  
  
He frowned. "Well don't get sick," he cautioned.  
  
"B-bye, Syaoran!" I called.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Sakura."  
  
Grinning, I closed the door with a snick, and tromped upstairs, to be greeted with a golden-brown projectile fly into my face.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING HUGGING THAT BRAT?" He yelled, waving his tiny arms about. "YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU ALMOST KISSED!"  
  
"I wish," I sighed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweater from my closet. "I'm gonna go take a shower," I said, dancing light steps to the bathroom.  
  
Kero sat on my bed and watched me go, shaking his head.  
  
~SYAORAN~  
  
I watched Sakura close the door, and smiled, shaking my head and accidentally splattering everything with in a ten foot radius with water. Sighing, I began to walk home.  
  
I cursed as a wind, incredibly cold, cut across the street and chilled me to the bone. Then my face softened as I thought about Sakura. Again. Suddenly, I thought of something. Didn't the city just repave all of the sidewalks and streets in Tomoeda last week? So there should be no logical reason why there would be a huge crack that Sakura could trip over. And her book bag straps couldn't just split like that…not unless…  
  
"ERIOL!!!" I roared, spinning around. There was Tomoyo and Eriol, floating behind me.  
  
He grinned widely, as Tomoyo started laughing. Loudly. Mockingly.  
  
I ground my teeth together angrily, clenching my fists. Water dripped from my hair, as I glared menacingly at him.  
  
Smiling, he replied, "Don't you WANT to get together with Sakura?"  
  
I reddened, and stepped back, and retorted, "That's not the point."  
  
"Of course it is," pointed out Tomoyo.  
  
I noticed then the silver camera in her hand. "You—two—are so evil." I growled.  
  
Tomoyo smiled angelically, and Eriol shifted in front of her protectively.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her?" asked Tomoyo over Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"Because," I muttered  
  
"You're hiding something," said Eriol knowingly.  
  
"YA THINK?" I yelled, suddenly angry. "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE FAINTEST IDEA!" I spat venomously—Eriol took a step back.  
  
Angry and confused, I spun around, practically slipping in my wet shoes. and pelted out of there, faster than I had ever ran before.  
  
I reached my apartment in ten minutes flat, hardly winded, then pounded up the steps, and fumbled with the keys, then flung open the door, slamming it behind me. I kicked off my shoes, dropping my bookbag, suddenly exhausted. Wearily, I slunk to the closet, grabbed a towel and slipped into the bathroom.  
  
After a hot shower, I felt much better, and I used a little bit of my magic to dry my clothes, book bag and its contents, and my shoes.  
  
I sank onto my couch, unhappily recounting of what happened. The phone rang, and I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I muttered, leaning into a pillow  
  
"Syaoran?" asked a voice at the end of the line.  
  
"Hey, it's me—Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh. What's up?" I asked  
  
"Well, Eriol and I felt bad about what we did to you guys," she started.  
  
I snorted into the phone, and she continued. "But, it's so obvious, Syaoran."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you like Sakura." she said, as if stating the obviously.  
  
"I—but, if—how…?" I stammered, blushing.  
  
"Syaoran, it's obvious. So why don't you tell her?"  
  
I stayed silent. Tomoyo's one of my best friends…shouldn't I be able to trust her?  
  
"Syaoran?" she asked  
  
"It's…because…I'm afraid of rejection." I said into the phone.  
  
There was silence on the other line. "She wouldn't reject you, Syaoran." Tomoyo said finally.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do," she said flatly. "I'm her best friend. But…I gotta go now, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
We hung up, and I sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~SAKURA~  
  
For most of Saturday, I just lazed around, getting prepped for the Christmas Party Tomoyo was having tonight. She came over, and she helped me pick out a cute outfit that I could wear there. I ended up wearing a fashionably oversized, cinnamon pink wool sweater with matching ribbons in my hair, dark denim jeans, and platform sneakers. Tomoyo looked gorgeous in a turtleneck that matched her eyes with bell sleeves, and a long black skirt with slits up the sides, and her hair was up in an elegant bun.  
  
We left my house, and went inside to her huge mansion, that was properly festooned with garlands, and other Christmas ornaments.  
  
Her butler let us in, and we stepped inside, as cheery Christmas music played, some of our friends were playing games or talking. Looking around, I didn't see Eriol or Syaoran yet.  
  
"Oh, they're not here yet," smirked Tomoyo.  
  
"Who?" I asked innocently enough  
  
"Eriol and Syaoran, of course. But I gotta go check on the food really quickly, so I'll be back. Most of our class is here."  
  
"'Kay, Tomoyo." I said, drifting away, to Naoko and Rika. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
We chatted for a little while, until Naoko sucked in breath and Rika's eyes turned huge.  
  
"A-are you okay?" I asked worriedly, as they started to giggle and blush.  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped on my shoulder, and I turned around, and came face to face with Sean Jacobson, who was half Japanese, half American. He had lived in America for most of his life, but moved to Tomoeda a year or so ago, when his parents got relocated.  
  
All of the girls had thought he was cute—he had big blue eyes with flecks of purple, and a thatch of blue-black hair. He was the captain of the football team, and his dimples drove the cheerleaders crazy. He was incredibly popular because of his status on the social chart, and his parents were also rolling in money.  
  
I'd heard he had a _reputation_ and it wasn't that admirable to me. Not only did he date a lot of girls, but he went too far with way too many of them. Sure, he was cute, but Syaoran was down right hot, and my amber eyed hottie had _morals_, unlike Sean.  
  
"Hey, Sakura." he said in his deep voice, putting a candy cane behind his ear.  
  
"Uh, hey Sean." I said uncertainly. We barely talked, because I usually hung out with Tomoyo and the others, but Sean was friends with more of the exclusive, snootier people.  
  
"I gotta tell you something," he whispered conspiratorially, leading me away from my friends, and closer to the Christmas tree.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
"This." He said and he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.  
  
~SYAORAN~  
  
I walked in the party, a little bit late, and stood in the door way. And my jaw dropped, as I saw Sakura and Sean kissing. I went hot, then cold, then numb, as I felt my stomach plummet.  
  
Eriol walked up behind me and saw what I was seeing. Brow furrowed, he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the hallway.  
  
~SAKURA~  
  
Sean smiled blissfully as he broke away from me, and I blinked as I tried to put together what happened. Vaguely, I saw a shock of familiar brown hair turn away from the door. Syaoran? Had he seen?  
  
"YOU JERK!" I yelled angrily, snapping. The party fell silent. No one, except Tomoyo, had heard me yell—so angrily, before. Every one was watching me and Sean.  
  
"Whassa matter, Sakura?" he asked innocently.  
  
I slapped him across the face, and you could hear my hand hitting his face hard. That drew snickers from the crowd, and Sean stood up indignantly, hand on his face. I ran to the kitchen, collapsed in a chair, and buried my face in my arms.  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" asked a soft voice. Tomoyo.  
  
I whispered her the whole thing, and forced back my tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, patting my shoulder.  
  
I blinked a couple times, then raised my head. Suddenly, my heart cracked in anguish, as I thought of Syaoran  
  
"Syaoran saw," I murmured, brushing the hair away from my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I did," said a voice from the wall.  
  
My heart stopped, as I turned to see Syaoran leaning against the wall. Eriol was sitting on the table.  
  
I paled, then blushed, as Eriol sneezed, and said, "Tomoyo, dear, I am famished. Where is the food?"  
  
"Oh, I'll show you, Eriol," said Tomoyo, just as cordially.  
  
Tomoyo—how—why—WHY ARE YOU DOING THIIS!!?!?!?! YOU'RE LEAVING ME WITH SYAORAN, IN YOUR KITCHEN!  
  
And with a swirl of her skirt, they left the kitchen.  
  
"Sean's a jerk, you know," said Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, I do." I said ruefully, drawing my knees up to my chest.  
  
"Don' t let it bother you, he won't after I get through with him." He growled, clenching a fist.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'll kick is butt if he does that to you—if anyone does that to you---ever again."  
  
I blushed, and whispered, "Shall we go back?" I stood on shaky knees, because I almost started swooning and blushing at the same time. HE SAID HE'LL KICK SOMEONES BUTT FOR ME! OH MI GOD!!!!  
  
[A/N: HAAAAAAANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!]  
  
"Sure," he said, and opened the kitchen door for me, letting me go through first. I tried to remember if he'd ever done that before.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" squealed an inhumanly high voice, as a blond girl ran headlong into his arms. Kia, the assistant captain of the cheerleading squad, had a huge crush on Syaoran. And everybody knew it. Including me. I forgot my anger, sadness and confusion, and instead I ground my teeth together, watching her as she fussed over him.  
  
"Hey Syaoran…" she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Guess what we're standing under…"  
  
She was watching the mistletoe that was dangling above our heads. "No..NONONONONONONOOOO!" he wailed, Syaoran—actually WAILED, and he began trying to run. Her fingers were clamped around his wrist, twisting him around. I inched away, my eyes shut in disgust, as she planted a big kiss on his cheek.  
  
Winking, she walked away.  
  
To my extreme confusion, Syaoran began to bang his head against the wall. "Uh…what are you doing?" I asked, touching his shoulder lightly.  
  
He flinched at my touch, and then muttered, "I'm purifying myself."  
  
I started laughing, then we walked together to find Tomoyo and Eriol, who were sipping punch and talking casually. They turned to look at us, and Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Hello! We're kinda bored…" stated Eriol , smiling slowly. I suddenly became very wary, as that certain smile meant utter humiliation for me in the near future.  
  
"How 'bout we play a game?" suggested Tomoyo casually, flashing Eriol a brilliant smile.  
  
"N-no g-games," I stammered, knowing exactly where this was leading.  
  
Syaoran suddenly blushed, catching onto my train of thought, and said, "Uh, I agree with Sakura…no games."  
  
"And what if you don't play? What are you to gonna do? Make out under the mistletoe?" smirked Eriol evilly.  
  
I was mortified, and Syaoran was about to throttle the smug guy when I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, grabbing a Coke and handing it to him.  
  
"I—WILL—KILL—you!" he growled, squeezing the can.  
  
"We'll play." I relented hesitantly, as Syaoran relaxed.  
  
"GREAT!" Tomoyo chirped happily. "I've wanted to play Spin the Bottle all evening!"  
  
Poor Syaoran squeezed the can so hard it exploded, covering Eriol and himself in soda.  
  
Eriol sighed, and snapped his fingers, both becoming dry in an instant.  
  
"Dear descendent," he declared loftily, "I do believe we need to send you off to anger management."  
  
"Anger management my ASS!" he snapped, crossing his arms. "It's too bad that the first time you went to the institution you scared every one away!"  
  
"Touché, descendent."  
  
"Don't Touché me."  
  
I started giggling, along with Tomoyo, who started leaning on my shoulder, and filming it all.  
  
"Time to play our game!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the fire place—where all of the kids where, save for us four, waiting expectantly.  
  
Eriol forcefully pushed a struggling Syaoran towards us, his face tomato red—the kind you make salsa with.  
  
Naoko produced an old glass bottle from nowhere, and offered it to Tomoyo.  
  
Yamazaki said, "Wait—we need to lay down some rules. First, opposite gender kisses are thirty seconds long ON THE LIPS. Same gender kisses will not be allowed, there fore, only hugs will be issued. Whose gonna go first, Tomoyo?  
  
"Tomoyo is the hostess, so she should go first," Chiharu said reasonably.  
  
Tomoyo flicked her wrist, and lo and behold, it landed on Eriol. She leaned forward and kissed Eriol for thirty seconds. I was using her camera, and smiled gleefully as Eriol's face turned the most satisfying shade of magenta.  
  
Yamazaki, Syaoran and the other guys were roaring in laughter, as the thirty seconds came to a close, and Tomoyo pulled away, and winked at Eriol.  
  
It just so happened I was sitting next to Tomoyo. "Your turn, Sakura!" said Tomoyo.  
  
I then noticed that Syaoran was sitting next to Sean, and I blanched. What if it landed on Sean? WHAT IF IT LANDS ON SYAORAN?!  
  
I spun the bottle, and it started to rotate lazily…it passed Yamazaki…Ryan…A.J…and it slowed in front of Sean, slower…slower…and it was on Syaoran. And it stopped. There was a silence, and Tomoyo looked from Syaoran to me.  
  
"Well go ahead and kiss her!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"KISS HER!"  
  
Sorry…Sakura. he sent regretfully.  
  
What's there to be sorry about, Syaoran? I asked, suddenly shocked in my over confidence. He coughed slightly, and he grinned slyly. He leaned forward, and kissed me on the lips. I was almost about to faint—well past the nosebleed, because he wrapped his arms around me, and I gripped his shirt, and I was so happy…because…our kiss, it just felt so RIGHT, and so heavenly perfect…  
  
I swear, they only gave us ten seconds.  
  
"TIMES UP!" called Chiharu over the noisy clamor of whistles and yells.  
  
I broke away from him, and watched the rest of the game in a haze.  
  
Yamazaki and Chiharu kissed, Naoko and AJ kissed, Kia and Ryan kissed, and a bunch of other people kissed. I watched lazily. Until it came to Sean. Suddenly, I grew pale. What would Syaoran do? What would Sean do? He spun it, and everything seemed to go into slow motion. It slowed to a stop on me, and Sean, lips puckered started leaning closer…and closer…as I heard a yell, as though filtered through molasses:  
  
"NOOOOOOO! SSSAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRAAAAA!"  
  
It was Syaoran. He lunged forward, and tripped over Tomoyo's camera, coincidentally falling on top of me. And Sean kissed Syaoran's foot.  
  
I turned hot, then cold, and began blushing as Syaoran stared at me with wondering eyes. His arms were locked in a push-up position, and he wouldn't move. 


	4. Tears and Blood

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
[Ha ha ha…yes, I know, you were sitting there, wondering what would happen…^.^  
  
Heh. Isn't that a kawaii visual you have of Syaoran and Sakura?! ISN"T IT?! Of course it is. Well, I won't keep you…]  
  
  
  
"DAMNIT LI, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" roared a voice. Syaoran rolled off me and whipped around. It was Sean, wiping his mouth disgustedly.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that! I was about to kiss Sakura!"  
  
"Like she'd want you to," Syaoran replied coldly.  
  
"Who wouldn't want to?" asked Sean arrogantly.  
  
"I can think about…twenty people," Syaoran said innocently.  
  
Sean balled up his fists, as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Move it, Li, I wanna kiss that girl." Said Sean, his voice dead calm.  
  
"Hmmm…Nope!" said Syaoran, standing in front of me. I blushed, and the whole room fell silent. I could faintly hear the whirring of Tomoyo's camera.  
  
"I said MOVE." Sean said dangerously, standing up to Syaoran, trying to look down on him, but failing, as Syaoran was just as tall as he was. In fact, they were nose-to-nose.  
  
I stood up on shaky knees, and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. He looked at my hand, and blushed…but Sean used his momentary distraction to his advantage, snatching my wrists and kissing my on the lips. I started flailing, and Sean earned an elbow in the stomach, and a poke in the eye.  
  
He stumbled back, releasing me, and I wiped my mouth disgustedly on my sleeve. "Eeeew…"  
  
Syaoran lunged at Sean, but Tomoyo and Eriol sprang up, seizing him firmly on the arms. "LET ME AT HIIIIIIIIM!" he roared, struggling wildly.  
  
"I'll—see—you—Li," wheezed Sean, then he turned to me. "'Bye, Sakura," he said tenderly, swiping a strand from my face. I flinched, backing up into the wall. He kissed me again, and I spat in his face.  
  
Sean smiled evilly. "Don't be deceived so easily, Card Mistress. You're feisty. I like that. You'll make a good mistress for me."  
  
"TIME!" roared a voice, I felt a prickle of magic. The Time card stopped the scene, and Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Sean and I were the only ones not trapped in it.  
  
"Get away from her." Said an icy voice. It was Syaoran. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"  
  
"This is out of your hands, Xiao Lang," said Sean—if that's who it really was—said curtly.  
  
"Hishirito…" he hissed angrily.  
  
"Who?" asked Tomoyo confusedly.  
  
"I thought we killed you," said Eriol darkly, shifting in front of Tomoyo.  
  
This Hishirito guy noticed this, and chuckled. "Don't bother protecting the Daidouji girl. She doesn't have any magic."  
  
His gaze flickered back to me, and his hands tightened on my upper arms, pressing me against the wall.  
  
I shrieked as I saw Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran all drop like stones, thick chains binding them to the ground. Tomoyo was knocked out, as Eriol, but Syaoran was struggling slightly.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
A bolt of electricity spiked at him, and he writhed, roaring in pain. Weakly, he turned his face up to mine.  
  
"Sya-Sya—" I whispered, terrified.  
  
"But you do." He muttered evilly.  
  
I saw Syaoran, and he watched me, with horror filled eyes.  
  
The dark wizard drew a line with a cold fingertip from my jaw to my lips. I wish I bit his finger. "Remember…" said Hishirito in a dark voice. "You'll always be alone." He whispered inn my ear…I shivered, and he vanished. Tears started to pour down my cheeks for some reason, and I couldn't stop them.  
  
Time began flowing again, and we saw "Sean" walk storm out of the house angrily, and slammed the door.  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol rushed up to me, and I was crying harder than ever.  
  
We went to her bedroom, and the others continued playing, but with much less excitement.  
  
Syaoran handed me a green handkerchief; as I buried my face in it, I realized it smelled just like him; fresh and clean…like a hint of lavender with cinnamon.  
  
I dried my eyes…and Tomoyo and Eriol must have seen how tired I was.  
  
"Sakura, you should get some sleep," Tomoyo murmured sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah," Eriol said, agreeing  
  
They walked out of the room, hand in hand, and I started crying again.  
  
"Sakura…" said a soft voice, "What did he say to you?"  
  
I shook my head, sobs racking my body, more afraid than ever. -What's happening to me? Why am I crying so much?-  
  
[A/N: oohhh I am soo stuffed! I feel like a glutton—three pieces of domino's thin crust pizza and a bunch of cinnastix and icing…so good, but so filling! I'm baby sitting right now, and I'm listening to now 8 and the two girls are watching a DVD…ahhh peace! ^.^. Okay, I'm a sap, I really am, but THIS SICKENINGLY SWEET SCENE IS MAKING ME HURL! BLEEEEARGH! Toodles!]  
  
~SYAORAN~  
  
I watched, Sakura cry, and every tear that fell from her lowered eyelids killed a part of me. She buried her head in my shoulder, clinging to me, crying. I stiffened, then relaxed, slipping an arm around her slender waist. Gradually, her sobs quieted, and her breathing became calm and relaxed. It was then I realized she'd fallen asleep on my shoulder. I blushed deeply, and sobered. Gently, I eased her on to Tomoyo's pillow, and studied her. Sakura looked like a fallen angel, silky hair in disarray as she still gripped a sleeve of my sweater. Grinning slightly, I took off my sweater, and attempted covering her with it as she still clutched the dark green sleeve.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Sakura." I murmured sadly, and walked out of the room on silent feet.  
  
Somehow, when I went down stairs, I felt separated from my friends. I felt so alone.  
  
Everyone there had someone. Chiharu had Yamazaki, Eriol had Tomoyo, Rika had Mr. Terada—I flinched at that pair; Naoko had her books; Kia had every guy in the whole school. Sakura had her family and friends…I had no one. I had never felt so alone in my life.  
  
I went in to the kitchen, and sat there in the cold kitchen for the rest of the party, alone, at the table, under a cone of white light.  
  
~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~~~~  
  
~TOMOYO~  
  
Ever since my party, Syaoran and Sakura hadn't been the same. I mean, who could blame then? It's not every day that you find out that the most popular guy at school—the captain of the football team, rolling in money, charmer of hundreds of girls—is actually a power hungry, dangerous wizard who you were _supposed_ to have killed, but it didn't work because he showed up as an "innocent" human boy at your best friend's party, and kissed the Card Mistress, told her something in her ear, electrocuted her friends with magic, and then stormed out? [Dude that's a loooooong sentence]  
  
And Sakura, especially, I was worried about. I mean, she was pale, her hair was not brushed, her clothes were wrinkled, and she started getting gaunter and thinner as the days passed, and even her eyes lost their usual effervescence and sparkle. She trudged forlornly from class to class, and she started getting gray-purple circles under her eyes.  
  
Sean still came to school, his usual cheery self, giving no hint to any one that he was the world's most evil sorcerer.  
  
~SAKURA~  
  
[DUDE! HERE COME THE LYRICS! Disclaimer: I do not own this song, or any song by Linkin Park. I don't own them. I kinda wish I did though, heh. ;- )~]  
  
/I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be what I'm not any more/  
  
Hah. They think they know me. They call me their friends. What do they know? Sean said that I was completely alone…and it's true.  
  
I mean, Mei Lin and Syaoran are engaged, and all of my friends have someone. For God's sake, Yukito has Touya, Touya has Nakuru, and KERO HAS SUPPI CHAN! IT'S LIKE A FREAKING LOVE TRIANGLE!  
  
[Yeah I'm getting slightly annoyed, one of the kids keeps on coming over here and reading the stuff—'cept this isn't really nine year old material. o.O]  
  
I'M ALONE! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! I'M ALONE!  
  
I stared into the mirror, shocked what I have turned into in little over a week. A sick, depressed girl stared back at me, wearing a pink tank top and pink shorts as her pajamas. It's funny what four small words have done to me. I mean, the whole class is depressed just because I'm in the middle of having an emotional breakdown, and Mr. Terada didn't even give us homework for the whole week. The popular saying is, "If Sakura's upset, you might as well dig yourself a grave and jump into it 'cause you're screwed."  
  
But I didn't care about any one anymore. I don't care. I DON'T CARE!  
  
It's good to be alone now. Kero's noticed, but thankfully he hasn't said anything. Yet.  
  
I stared at my razor in the hand. The innocent part of me was scared. ~What if I cut myself too deep? What if--~ it was cut off by my darker part. ~You withering ninny. Look at yourself. Pain is your only escape.~  
  
I nicked just a corner of my inner wrist, then panicked as the crimson blood welled up. ~Maybe you DID cut it too deep…~  
  
I couldn't help it, but I felt my insides heave in disgust for myself, and I threw up in the toilet. [ okay folks, she's not a bulimic, she just cut herself once, freaked out, and threw up because she was scared, weak and sick. Go ahead, I know you hate me…and you probably wouldn't think what Sean said would do that much damage to Sakura, but…well, you'll see…]  
  
My magic was already healing the cut…it was only a scratch…but the pain wasn't a thrill like that dark voice said in my head. It scared the shit out of me, and I started crying as I flushed the toilet, splashing my face with cold water from the sink. I spat, trying to rid myself of that nasty acidic taste in my mouth.  
  
Tears streamed down my face, and I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, sticking it in mouth. I brushed thoroughly, sobbing, spitting in the sink. Suddenly, I hated everything. I hated myself, I hated the world, and I hated everything in it. In a fury, I released my wand, and stared at my reflection. A gaunt girl with haunting, wild eyes stared back at me. In a shriek of frenzy, I smacked my wand into the mirror several times, glass spinning from the mirror, one cutting my cheek, others grazing my hands and legs.  
  
My reflection looked even worse. I was ravaged, confused and terrified. Kero was sleeping, Touya was gone for the weekend and Dad was on another dig.  
  
I pelted out of the bathroom, tears stinging my eyes, and I grabbed a jacket, not caring about my cuts, and I brought out the Dash card. I whacked it, and sped away from my house, not bothering to lock the door. The wind whipped at my face, sending my hair into even more of a disarray, the cold wind cutting right through my jacket. I was only wearing shorts.  
  
I didn't even know where I was going. I just ran. A sharp pain shot up my side, as I got a cramp from running. I needed some one…I needed help.  
  
/A little taste of hypocrisy /  
  
Sobbing, I landed at an apartment complex, and blindly stumbled up the flights of stairs. Unconsciously I went to a door, and rang the bell.  
  
"C-can I-I u-use y-your p-phone?" I sobbed hysterically. I didn't care how it looked to this stranger, me, cut up in shorts and a spaghetti strap with a spring jacket over it in December.  
  
"Sakura!?" asked a deep voice incredulously. God. Ohmigod. I was at Syaoran's apartment, and I didn't know it.  
  
Before I knew it, I hurled myself into his arms, and started telling him, between sobs, everything.  
  
A massive headache assailed me, as I still wept in his arms, my power swiftly draining out of me. . .what ever that was left of it. . .  
  
He snapped the door shut and led me to the couch. Syaoran, stood up for and I cried, "Don't leave me, Syaoran! You can't leave me again!" I weakly tried to grab his hand, and he said, "I'm just going to make some tea and get you a blanket. Okay?"  
  
"O—Kay," I said slowly, sniffling.  
  
He brought back a thick polar fleece blanket and swathed me in it, then brought two mugs of steaming tea.  
  
We sipped it silently, and I stared at my reflection, swirling the hot tea.  
  
~SYAORAN~  
  
(back when he answers the door)  
  
I was lying on the couch, staring up into the ceiling, trying to figure out what was the matter with her. It was amazing how she'd changed in the course of a week—she seemed like a different person altogether. We hadn't talked, she hadn't spoken to anyone, not even Tomoyo. She just sat there in class, she skipped cheerleading practice, she almost was late to school everyday, and she didn't look like she ate anything. [she's not anorexic either, Sakura is just having an incredibly rough time]  
  
And she hadn't smiled, laughed or even _smirked_ in the last week. I was going crazy over the obvious pain she was going through, and every tine our gazes met, her dull eyes seemed to portray so much PAIN…so much jaded exhaustion and confusion. Sean/Hishirito was going to pay.  
  
The radio was playing, and a song by some American band was on. As funny or corny as it sounded, the song fit in with my life at the moment perfectly.  
  
/And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react/  
  
My mistake was that I let Sean hurt Sakura.  
  
/Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant and I can't bring you back /  
  
The doorbell rang, and wearily, I stood to open it. And my jaw dropped. It was Sakura. She was scratched, sobbing, wearing only a pair of shorts, a tank top, and a light spring jacket. A cold wind blew into my apartment, and with a cry, she hurled herself into my arms, between breathless sobs, she started telling me everything.  
  
I led her into my apartment, sitting her down on the couch. I rose to make tea, and wildly, she gripped my wrist, and sobbed that I couldn't leave her. I reassured her, and returned with lemon and honeyed tea, and covered her in a thick fleecy blanket.  
  
/It's true the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face/  
  
Her face. . . her sweet, angelic face. . . was gaunt, thin and exhausted. Anger began to boil up. Her sobbing voice, tears leaking from her dull eyes. . .  
  
/The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories,  
  
Even though you're not with me  
  
I'm with you /  
  
It was silent, save for the radio, for a while before I spoke. "Sakura…what's the matter?" I didn't know what else to say; it seemed pathetically stupid to ask her "what was the matter."  
  
She bit her lip, tears threatening to spill again. "I. . .don't know. . .after Sean whispered into my ear, my world turned upside down, and nothing seemed right anymore. He…scared me, Syaoran."  
  
"What did he say?" I growled, clutching my cup.  
  
She shivered and quoted solemnly, "He said, 'Remember…you'll always be alone,' and then he vanished."  
  
/You  
  
Now I see  
  
Keeping everything inside  
  
You  
  
Now I see even when I close my eyes/  
  
I scowled, sipping tea through clenched teeth. "What—a—jerk—" I growled.  
  
"Syaoran, please," she begged, looking at me with sad eyes. "Can you help me? I don't know what's the matter with me…"  
  
Suddenly, it hit me. I didn't know why I didn't think of this sooner. "Sakura," I breathed. "It's a card!"  
  
"A card?" she asked, a tiny smile forming on her face. "Syaoran! So…this isn't real? I'm not. . . depressed?"  
  
"No, Sakura, it's a card. . . it's like. . . the Alone Card."  
  
Touched her neck, and like always, the star pendant was hanging there. Except, the star looked lifeless, dull and plastic. "I'm so low on magic, Syaoran."  
  
"I'll help you," I offered instantly.  
  
"Okay…" instinctively, she reached into her pocket and drew out the Sakura Card deck. She stared at it in her hand. "How'd it get in my jacket?" She asked confusedly.  
  
I shrugged and said, "Okay, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, standing up, the blanket slipping off of her shoulders. I stood behind her, holding her arms, and started fueling my magic into her. Sakura raised the staff, becoming stronger with our combining magic. She chanted the incantation, her words growing louder and more confident with each syllable.  
  
"MOVE CARD, TRANSPORT THE CARD OUT OF ME AND IN FRONT OF ME!" A blinding white light shot into her stomach, and wheezing, she fell back, doubled over in sudden pain.  
  
"SAKURA!" I yelled, catching her.  
  
A moment later, the white jet of light came back with a dark black one, and the move card went into its confines. The black one grew and twisted, becoming the shape of a young girl, with long, straight black hair and piercing silver eyes.  
  
"I am the Alone Card. Hishirito placed me inside of you, through that kiss," she said, dropping to her knees, tears filling up in her eyes. "I am sorry for any inconvenience I have been to you. There are more on the way…I am not the last. I know I hurt you, but I am a card that shows how your friends react towards you during your darkest days…and your friends have been especially true to you. Especially you, Xiao Lang." She gave us a long look, and then whispered, "Seal me, please." Standing up. I was getting dizzier, and I began to sway. Weakly, Sakura sealed and transformed the card, just as Eriol and Tomoyo burst in the door. That card took a lot to transform…  
  
/We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
When things go wrong I pretend that the past isn't real /  
  
"Oh…hey guys," she said wearily, eyes unfocused. "I-I'm back—" and eyes closing, she fainted, and I caught her in my arms. Lifting her gently, I took her to my room, and set her on the bed. I studied her for a long time, sitting there, watching Sakura sleep.  
  
Sakura was already looking better; though she was still pale, and her thick, long lashes lay against her pale cheeks, amber hair in disarray, arms dramatically thrown on my pillows as she breathed a steady, soothing rhythm. Tomoyo and Eriol tiptoed in the room.  
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" whispered Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, I think she's going to be just fine." I said softly, a small smile flitting across my lips.  
  
/No, no matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
No matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
With you / 


	5. Begin Again?

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**BEGIN AGAIN? **

~SAKURA~ 

I felt so warm…I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to do anything except lie here, sleeping forever. 

But I started hearing snippets of conversation… 

"Been…day…" Eriol? 

"…hours?" Tomoyo…

"Sakura…okay…"Definitely Eriol again.  

"I think that she will…" Syaoran…?

I opened my eyes, a huge headache suddenly assailing me, and swore violently. Three dark figures were bending over me, but the pain in my head was so great, I could barely see. 

"Damn…" I groaned, "My head…" 

"Here, sit up," said a voice. Syaoran again. A warm hand helped me sit up, and handed me a mug. I sipped it, then, thirstier, began to gulp it down. My vision cleared, and my headache dissolved. I felt the last of the warm liquid slide down my throat, and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol came into view. 

"Hey, guys…" I said hoarsely, and bit my lip. 

Tomoyo's eyes were brimming with tears, and Syaoran helped me get out of bed. I realized I was still wearing my pajamas and blushed silently. 

"We missed you," said Syaoran in a low voice, wrapping me in a hug. I turned bright red, as Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged an incredibly smug glance. 

Syaoran let go of me, and I hugged Tomoyo, and Eriol. 

"I missed you guys too." I said, forcing back the tears that sprang up into my eyes. "Um, can I wear something else? I'm kind of cold," I said, shivering. Thin cuts laced my legs and arms, and there was a neat slice on my cheek. 

"I'll make you something!" chirped up Tomoyo happily. "I'll go home, and come back with something! Come on, Eriol!" She said, and dragged him out of the door. 

The door closed with a slam, and there was silence in the apartment, save for the chattering of my teeth. 

"Still cold?" Syaoran asked, concerned. 

"Y-yeah…" 

"Well, uh, I don't…um…have…much, but…well…your jacket and um well, what I'm trying to say is that I…" 

I giggled. "I don't need to borrow any clothes, Syaoran. Tomoyo will be back soon." 

He looked uncommonly relieved, and I smiled again. 

Yawning, I sat down on the bed once more, leaning back and closing my eyes. Syaoran sat on the edge of my bed, and we were both silent for a moment before he spoke. 

"Are you okay?" he quietly. 

"Yes," I replied, equally as soft. 

My eyes opened again, and I found him sitting on the bed next to me, his face barely twelve inches from mine, him peering intently into my face. 

I didn't blush; I felt so confused for some reason, so mixed up. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered. 

"Yes," I said in a low voice. 

I looked at him, melting in his amber gaze, and I felt a tug at my heartstrings. 

"Sakura, I—" he said, cutting himself off. 

"Yes?" I asked. The word was quickly becoming a litany. 

"Um…I need to fix your cuts." 

"Oh! But you don't have to!" I said sincerely, figuring out that if Syaoran was actually touching my skin, more over on my legs, arms and face, I would faint because of major blood-loss from the nasal cavities. 

"I want to," he replied firmly. Then he blushed. "Um, because, they're still bleeding, and deep, so you know, if I helped you fix them then it would be okay because your magic is still low." 

I blushed deeply and said, "O-okay…"  

Some of the cuts were quite bad, and there were three gashes on my thighs, and thinner cuts all over my arms, legs and one on my face. 

I was just watching his face, so I spat out a curse as I felt an extreme sting on those gashes. 

"DAMN! Syaoran that—" I looked at my thigh. There was nothing. Just clean, unbroken skin, not blemished in the least. "Hurt," I finished. 

He shrugged, somewhat embarrassed, and muttered, "Clan herbs." 

"Oh." 

The next two cuts were just as deep, so I gritted my teeth, and looked at Syaoran. That helped a lot. He looked very methodical and studious. He probably had years of practice. 

The smaller scrapes weren't as bad, so they hurt less. 

I was trembling, just  because Syaoran's hands were on my skin, slathering ointment on my cuts. 

I almost fainted as he healed the one on my cheek. His face was barely five inches from mine, eyebrows knitted in concentration, fingertips on my cheek. 

"Done," he barely breathed, dropping the herbs. "It took barely…fifteen minutes…" the ointment was dropped onto the bed. 

 But he didn't move. Nor did his fingertips on my face. 

I turned to fully face him. Our eyes were locked, and we started moving closer…and closer…four inches…three inches…two inches…one inch…OMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!!!!!

I started mentally freaking out…and we were about to kiss, when my vision started swimming, and my last conscious moment was my head hitting the pillow. 

[Go ahead. Say it. I'm evil. XD don't worry, they'll have their moment…eventually, heheheheh…] 

Tomoyo hovered in Eriol's arms outside the window, watching eagerly as Syaoran and Sakura were about to be lip-locked. 

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes rolled, and she fainted on to her pillow. Syaoran clenched his fists and swore violently in Mandarin, and tugged at his hair. Sakura's eyes opened, again, and whispered something, making his oaths stop. He spoke back, and she closed her eyes again. 

His brows knit together as he watched her sleep. He covered her with a blanket, and watched her silently. Sadly. 

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged pitying glances, and zoomed off to her house. 

~SYAORAN~ (back when he just finished putting all the ointment on…XD)

I couldn't help it. I knew that I was letting my heart controlling my actions, pushing my brain away. 

But at that precise moment, I knew I didn't give a damn. 

Kami, I wanted to kiss her so bad…it was some driving impulse, her face was so soft, my hands were cupping her face, her emerald orbs staring into mine…

I started reaching towards Sakura…

When…

Her eyes rolled, and she fell backwards onto the pillow. 

I said it once. And I'll say it again. I couldn't help it. 

So I began my five second rant to the Gods, to the Clan, to the ceiling, and anyone that happened to be listening to me. 

I swore in enough languages and enough phrases to make any sailor's ears burn, I'm sure of it. It really didn't help me at all. Well, maybe a little bit. 

I noticed, then, that Sakura's eyes, opened, and any words that were on their way of being uttered were halted; she said something in soft, halting tones. 

"Syaoran," she murmured sleepily, "I'm so sorry…would you mind if I slept?" 

"Don't be, Sakura," I replied softly. "No, I wouldn't at all. I wouldn't at all." 

Her eyelids fluttered closed, hiding her beautiful green eyes. 

     Sleep, Sakura, sleep while you can…I thought sadly, watching her. I covered her with a blanket and watched her some more. 

I leaned forward, and kissed her on the forehead gently. Silently, I left the room to make lunch, quietly shutting the door behind me. 

~AT TOMOYO'S HOUSE…~

"Tomoyo, dear, Sakura will look wonderful in _anything_ you give her!" 

"No…" growled Tomoyo vehemently. "Sakura _has_ to have the best!" 

          "Yes, I know, but…" 

"But _what_ Eriol-kun?" she asked, walking up dangerously close to him. 

"Um…um…" It was odd how a powerless human girl could easily scare and overpower him by looking at him. Love does funny things. 

She stared at him for a moment, then brushed his lips with a short kiss, and turned on her heel, raiding her closet for Sakura's outfit, with out another word. 

Eriol turned a deep lobster red, and ran a hand through already unruly hair. "Hot damn," he said, grinning. 

Fifteen minutes later, Tomoyo emerged from her closet with an outfit perfect for Sakura, and she dragged Eriol out of the house, a hand covering his wrist in a harsh grip. He, of course, was still blushing. 

They flew to Syaoran's apartment  thanks to Eriol's magic, and were coming back into the apartment with in two minutes. 

Syaoran was in the kitchen, cooking, and a fragrant aroma hit Eriol and Tomoyo's noses. 

"Is it lunch?" asked Eriol curiously, nose perking up. 

"Yeah, it's just some soup…nothing special." 

"It smells good," offered Tomoyo. "Thanks for being so hospitable, Syaoran. I mean, cooking us lunch, keeping Sakura here while she recuperates…" 

"You guys owe me nothing. I owe you more," replied Syaoran gruffly, placing two steaming bowls of soup on the table. "You guys eat first, I'll eat with Sakura." 

"Thanks, Li-kun," said Tomoyo again. 

"Yes, descendent, you are being quite honorable." 

"Cut the crap and just eat lunch," said Syaoran with a bite of impatience in his voice. 

"Okay, okay…" 

 And Syaoran strode out of the kitchen, back to where Sakura was sleeping peacefully. 

Watching her tranquil state for a moment, he blushed, and yawned. He didn't realize how tired he was, not until he felt his eyelids droop down… 

He yawned widely, and stumbled blindly to the couch, ignoring the looks of Tomoyo and Eriol, and collapsed, asleep before his head hit the cushion. 

~*~ 

~SAKURA~ 

I was in the state between sleeping and waking, wanting to do neither. It was delightfully warm, wherever I was, and I had no intention of moving to wake up, or going back to sleep. 

I wanted to stay like that forever, and always. 

Unfortunately, I couldn't. My eyelids felt lighter, and I slowly moved my hand, fingertips stroking a comforter. Where was I? I buried my face deeper into the pillow, when it hit me—this didn't smell like my pillow. 

Go ahead and laugh—I know it sounds weird, but I use this Vanilla pillow spray stuff in my room—and what I was smelling was definitely not vanilla. It was…cinnamon, and evergreen…reminding me unmistakably of Christmas. Who smelled like this? And why was I here? 

I smelled it again. Suddenly, things came back to me at an alarming pace. This smelled like Syaoran, and the handkerchief he gave me. At Tomoyo's party. Hishirito. I got depressed. A card. Alone. Cuts. Kiss. Almost a kiss, I reminded my self, blushing. Wait—we kissed at her party, but we almost kissed again…Fainted—I fainted. Syaoran mended my cuts.  I woke up, then I fainted…no wait, that was messed up…I heard the faint clinking of forks or something coming from Syaoran's kitchen. I heard the low murmur of two voices in conversation. Eriol and Tomoyo, but…where was Syaoran? I didn't hear his voice. I rolled over, and opened my eyes, yawning and stumbling out of my bed. Wait—not my bed, but the bed I was sleeping in. Syaoran's bed. God—that sounded so twisted…as if…I blushed violently, rubbing my eyes. I stepped outside of the room, and a fragrant smell hit my nose. 

"Sakura!!" cried Tomoyo, rising from the table and running at me. Just before I was hit and wrapped in a warm hug, I saw Syaoran dozing on the couch. 

"A-are you okay?! Do you need anything? Aren't you tired? Are you gonna be okay? S-Sakura chan?!" 

"Tomoyo, I'm okay—I'm okay!" I exclaimed, backing up into the wall. Eriol was watching with an amused expression on his face. 

"As you can tell, we've been worried about you," he said dryly. 

"What's the matter with Syaoran?" I asked

"Worried about him, are you?" Tomoyo replied with a smirk on her face.  

"Yeah, I mean um,  no, I mean, why shouldn't I?" I demanded. "We're friends, after all." 

Eriol coughed, which sounded exactly like, "MORETHANFRIENDS!!!" I raked him with a glare worthy of Syaoran. 

Eriol, however, looked unfazed and said, "How about we tell him—"

I clenched my fists and growled, "You do that, Eriol, and I will happilly pull out every blue hair from your head personally!" 

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, no need for violence," said Eriol smiling. 

"Um, Sakura, how about you change, now?" asked Tomoyo, pushing me into the small bathroom. 

What was with Eriol all of a sudden? It's like he suddenly decided to become evil again. I vaguely noticed Tomoyo handing me some clothes, and I took them unconsciously and walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. 

I pressed an ear to the door and heard Tomoyo. 

"Do you have to be so…so…evil, right after she wakes up?!" 

"I must do what I have to get my daughter and descendent together," 

"Well…don't bug Sakura-chan!" 

"Bug her? I wouldn't dream of it!" 

"Don't make me pound you into the ground, which would be utterly embarrassing for you because we're in Li-kun's house." 

"You'd rather kiss me." 

"Don't be so arrogant, Eriol-kun." 

"KUN!?! Try 'sama'" 

"Kun." 

"Sama!" 

"Look who's acting like the three year old who didn't get any ice cream!" 

"Look who's acting like the three year old's girlfriend who didn't get any ice cream either," 

"What? You make no sense!!" 

"I have enough sense to do this." 

There was a silence, and I did not want to know why they suddenly stopped talking. 

Then I heard one more thing. 

"Eriol, remind me why I love you like I do." 

I practically laughed aloud, and quickly changed. I looked in a mirror, and did a quick double take. 

I was dressed in a warm pair of jeans, and a see through sweater with bell sleeves, and a black tank top underneath it. My hair, however was beyond serious repair, and I ran a frustrated hand through it. Oh well. 

I opened the door and said, raising my voice a little, "Tomoyo, can you help me with my hair?" 

There was another silence, and then: "Um, uh, sure, sure Sakura!" I heard a scrape of a chair against the floor and someone's disoriented footsteps to the bathroom. Tomoyo came around the corner, and was smiling like a cat who had eaten a very fat canary. 

"Wars with Eriol," she stage-whispered. "I won." 

"YOU DID NOT!" yelled a voice from the kitchen. 

"Shut up, Eriol!" groaned a loud voice from the couch. It was Syaoran, and he sounded cranky. "Let me sleep!" I think, even though it has to be my imagination, that his voice softened just a bit, as he said, "Sakura must be tired too." 

I practically heard that evil chuckle from Eriol that he was probably thinking. Instead: 

"Sorry, descendent, my apologies. I know you and her must be very worn out from getting that card." 

"I 'cept your apologies. Now just…try… to be a bit more quiet?" and Syaoran said no more. 

Tomoyo smiled again, and said, "What's the matter with your hair? It looks fine to me," 

"Yeah," I retorted, "If you want the 'messed up just got out of bed look' ," 

"Actually," replied Tomoyo, "That's supposed to be very 'in' right now," 

"Well, not for me," I countered. "Fix." 

Tomoyo sighed, and produced a comb from her pocket. "So," she said casually, but I was not decieved. "Have you guys kissed yet? I mean, besides the party, but…" 

"NO," I said, a little too loudly, blushing. "We have not!" 

"I mean, Sakura, you must have worn him out—look at him, he's knocked out!" 

"TOMOYO!" I practically screeched, gripping the faucet on the sink. 

She smiled evilly, and continued. This time, with a more thoughtful note in her voice. "I wonder why he didn't just climb in bed with you." 

I could not say anything. She finished combing my hair and said, "All done!" and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me before I exploded from embarrassment. 

I took a daring glance at the mirror, and was not at all surprised to find my cheeks twin strawberries. Maybe I could BS something about having a fever…

Nah, scratch that. Thinking about neutral things, like the weather, or couch material—wait, no couches, Syaoran is sleeping there…um, think about…cotton! Yes, cotton balls, that come in the little plastic bags that you can buy at the drug stores for cheap. Didn't Syaoran use a cotton swab to clean my cuts? 

STOP THINKING ABOUT SYAORAN!!!!!!!! 

I stalked out of the bathroom, and glared at Tomoyo. "You are so evil, do you know that?" I hissed, not daring to raise my voice. 

"That's why she's my girlfriend," Eriol interrupted smoothly, seeing Tomoyo open her mouth to speak.

"Who said I was your girlfriend?" she countered evenly. 

"Because when you kiss me, it makes me think that," he replied 

"You shouldn't make assumptions, even if they are correct," she sniffed, putting her hands on her hips. 

An evil grin touched his lips. "I knew it." 

"Shut up, Eriol." 

"Ok." 

I smirked, and sighed. "I am famished. What's there to eat?" 

"Soup?" 

"Sounds good…" I trailed off, and plopped down in a chair. "Feed me," I commanded. 

"My, my, my, no 'please'?" asked Eriol. 

Syaoran growled from his position on the couch, and sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. 

"I can't sleep," he said in a husky voice, standing up, yawning. 

Tomoyo caught my eye, and I quickly looked away. He looked so adorable when he yawned. 

"Well, since we already have consumed a delicious meal that my descendent has so graciously prepared for us, I think it is time for my dear Tomoyo-chan and I to depart." 

I saw Tomoyo give Eriol a startled glance, but a smirk flitted across her lips thereafter. 

"Right," she said. 

"Why?" I questioned. 

"Because we're going to go look up all the stuff we can on this Hishirito guy," Eriol replied. "I seem to remember that he wasn't…he didn't have that good of a reputation, and there seems to be a ledgend-type air around him." 

"Oh." 

"So, we'll be back to report we have found. Now get your nourishment!" chirped Tomoyo, saluting us. 

The two left. 

I blinked. 

"Um, what just happened?" I asked confusedly, rubbing my eyes. 

"I…don't know," Syaoran confessed, sitting down next to me at the table, two bowls of soup in his hand. 

There was silence for a little while. 

He cleared his throat the same time I coughed. 

"So," we both said, laughing nervously. I stirred my soup, pretending to be absorbed in the way the noodles interacted with the carrots. 

"Go first," I said, turning up my face to look at him. 

"No, you," he said, eyes serious. 

"I…just wanted to say…thanks, Syaoran-kun," I said, blushing slightly. 

"Why?" he asked, tone surprised. 

"Why?" I echoed. "Because, of all the stuff you've done! I mean, you mended my cuts, you helped me transform the Alone Card, you made us lunch, you let me stay here…" 

"It's the least I could do," he replied, voice low. "You've done much more for me as a friend, Sakura." 

I raised an eyebrow. "How?" 

"You…helped me see people, you listened to me, you never gave up, and neither did Tomoyo, Rika, Yamazaki…none of your friends. And you made me feel how a real, normal kid felt, away from magic, away from China and the Clan…" 

"Syaoran," I began gently, "You helped me see that not every one was perfect; every one has their flaws, every one has their blessings. I just…wanted you to belong, I wanted you to be happy." 

~POV SWITCH, THIRD PERSON~

"Why would you want me to be happy?" 

Sakura hesitated. "Does it matter? I want everybody to be happy—" she gave a short laugh, "I realize that's impossible, now." 

"Sakura, you've touched so many people…" Syaoran trailed off, blushing. 

Both realized that they were touching very delicate subjects, embracing them in the gentlest way they knew how. 

"Would you be different if it weren't for me?" questioned Sakura finally. 

"Yes," replied Syaoran honestly. "Sakura, you changed me…you taught me how to love." 

                                         ~*~ 

"I wish I could have seen them talking," pouted Tomoyo, crossing her arms as the two walked to the library.

"As do I. But we still have to remember about this Hishirito. We need to teach Sakura how to use her magic, too." 

"Her Magic?" Echoed Tomoyo, curious. 

"Yes, her magic. She has magic, but she doesn't know how to use it. Of course, there are the cards, but I could teach her how to use the cards' powers with out the chants and all, and her other magics as well." 

"Are you serious?" asked Tomoyo, halting. 

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan, I am!" replied Eriol, grinning. 

"AWESOME! OH MI GOSH! I CAN'T WAIT! NEW COSTUMES! AHHHHH!" shrieked Tomoyo, smiling insanely, eyes growing huge and sparkling like diamonds. 

Eriol gave her a look. "After we research this guy." 

Tomoyo's expression vanished. "Exactly," she said, a determined look in her eyes. "This Hishirito guy is going down." 

"Now THAT'S what I like to hear!!" exclaimed Eriol. 

"Syaoran-kun seemed to say the same thing about you, Eriol," laughed Tomoyo as they reached the Library. Eriol held the door open for her and she stepped through, taking his hand, and they jogged to the Legends section in the Library. 


	6. The Love Of My Life

**CHAPTER SIX **

Before I start, I wanna say two things: #1: thank you SO MUCH to Sapphire Midnight cuz of all of her fantastic reviews! THANK YOU! And I want to say thanks also to everyone else that reviewed, I lub all of you guys!! 

#2: The incomplete lyrics in this chapter, "Love Of My Life" belong to Santana, or whoever owns them. ::shrugs:: cus I sure don't. 

Ok, on with the story!! 

~SAKURA~ 

"You taught me how to love." 

_I taught him…to love…love…I taught him…I felt, suddenly, the tears spring up into my eyes. I refused to let them fall in front of Syaoran. _

Lowering my face, I carefully sipped a spoonful of broth, hair hanging down, hiding my face. 

_"You taught me how to love."_

_I'd lost him. I'd lost Syaoran. **Maybe, accused that voice in my head, the voice that was with me while I was under the Alone Card. ****Maybe you never had him in the first place. **__I do! I…I did, at least! **How can you be so sure? **_

"Sakura?" 

I couldn't face him. I didn't dare. He loved someone else, and I had to be content with that. 

"Sakura." 

I didn't look up. 

"Sakura, look at me! What did I say?" 

I couldn't speak, then he placed his hands on my shoulders, and roughly forced my face up. 

Terrified, my eyes met his. He had never—

"Sakura. Damnit, don't look away!" he scowled, thrusting his face into mine. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't look away. He didn't need to tell me. 

The tears still refused to fall, and for that I was thankful, and he looked at me, with those eyes of smoldering amber, and he didn't need to say a word. 

"Syaoran—" I choked out, "I'm sorry, but this is your own damn fault!" and then I did something that I didn't think I could do—I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. 

I drew away quickly, seeing the shadow passing in front of his eyes, and I turned to run away. 

"Sakura, NO!" he yelled, grabbing my wrist. I froze, feeling his warm hand covering my wrist, his voice echoing in my brain. His hands…they were so gentle…but they was power in his grasp, I could feel it. 

"I…don't want to let you go," he whispered. 

"Syaoran, what do you—"

**BAM! I jumped back, and he let go. **

"SAKURA!!!!!" roared a deep, familiar voice. Keroberos flew in. 

"Kero!" I squeaked, angry and abashed. 

"Sakura, what did he do to you?" demanded the great creature. 

"Nothing," I snapped, folding my arms. "I was fine. Syaoran has taken great care of me, and I owe him." 

"Not if I can help it," muttered Kero. 

"Kero!" 

"Are you okay? I would have come sooner, but, I met Suppi and Nakuru, and got…distracted," said Kero sheepishly, pawing at the ground. 

"Do you mind fixing my door?" asked Syaoran pointedly. 

"Listen, brat, if you touched her while she was sleeping I'll—"

I reddened, and said, "Kero, that's enough! Syaoran helped me, not hurt me! You owe him a thank you—and an apology!" 

Kero grumbled something underneath his breath. 

"What was that?" 

"I said, 'thank you for helping my mistress, Li.' And sorry," he mumbled as an afterthought.  

Li hesitated, then shrugged, and mumbled a 'your welcome' 

"That's better," I said, fixing them both with what I hoped was an intimidating glare, lifting my chin slightly. 

***POV Switch* *Third Person* **

Eriol's left eye twitched several times, just as Tomoyo lay her head on the table. 

"Damn." he said. And repeated the word several times until Tomoyo raised her eyes to the ceiling. 

"We have found…nothing." she murmured, lowering her gaze, and started fiddling with the hem on her sweater. "I give up." 

"Tomoyo. How about we check the library at the mansion? Or something. Or ask Yue. Or something." 

"Hishirito's a bastard." Replied Tomoyo, matter-of-factly, closing her eyes. "This sucks." 

[A/N: completely OOC, I know, but I'd like to picture her saying that. it's funny.]

**SAKURA**

_Where you are that's where I wanna be _

_And through your eyes, all the things I wanna see _

_And in the night, you are my dream_

_you're every thing to me…_

Syaoran sighed, catching my attention. "Kero," he coughed, as if hating to say his actual name, "I have pudding in the fridge, if you want it. And some video games, too, under the coffee table." 

"Really?!" exclaimed Kero. 

"Yeah." 

"SWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEET!" he flew off, first to the fridge, and then to the living room. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when…?" my unfinished question hung in the silence for a moment, when Syaoran muttered, "Sit, Sakura. I need to talk to you." 

_You're the love of my life_

_And the breath in my prayers _

_Take my hand, lead me there_

"Me?" I squeaked, sinking into a chair. 

"Yeah. Hishirito isn't dead." 

"WHAT?" I gasped, slamming my palms on the table. 

He winced slightly. "I know, just listen. I know who he is." 

"So do I." 

"No, Sakura, I _knew him before all of this happened. I've known him since I was a child." _

"What? How?" 

Syaoran ran a hand through his tousled hair, and it was then I noticed the blue smudges underneath his eyes, and his exhausted expression on his face, in his eyes. 

"Hishirito," he began, meeting my gaze squarely, was my mother's bethroed first. But he is not my father. He never will be. They were supposed to marry, but my father came into the picture then. He was a much better sorcerer than Hishirito could _ever be, and he was much more powerful—and he treated my mother always with respect, whereas Hishirito treated her like a clod of dirt underfoot." He took a breath and continued. _

"There was a duel between Father and Hishirito, and my Father won, the prize being Mother. Hishirito flew into a rage. He loved Mother though he disrespected her often, and as much as he loved her, he hated my father with a passion ten times over. Years passed, and Hishirito never wed, just going  quietly crazy over Mother, his loathing for Father growing with each passing moment. Then my sisters were born—and Hishirito went into a mad frenzy, and he was determined to get back at Father. He waited, though. And when I was barely a month old, Hishirito slipped a potion into Father's food, a potion that can make you obey any command. Father didn't know about the potion until it was too late, and by then, Hishirito—he slit my father's throat, the _bastard," Syaoran hissed, clenching his fists. _

"And as my Father's life was seeping away, do you know what Hishirito did?" Syaoran went on, not waiting for an answer. "Hishirito threw my father to the wolves that lived at the foot of the mountains—there was a drought that year, and there hadn't been enough food for the wolf clan.  My father's favorite animals, the wolves _killed him. When they found Father, all that was left of him were some shards…of bone and scraps of cloth. And so much blood. Blood was everywhere." _

I was horrified, and I couldn't say anything at all as I watched Syaoran bitterly trace figures on the table, probably in Chinese. His voice had taken on a quiet tone that had a steel edge to it. He continued. "I've hated my name as  long as I can remember, even though my father chose it. And Hishirito hates me, because I was not his son, but my Father's. In the end, Hishirito was banished from the clan, denounced, and to this day, he can't get with in a hundred mile radius of where the clan is, the spells are so strong. But apparently, he found me, and I won't get rid of him unless…" 

His unfinished sentence hung in the air, heavy and almost tangible. I could hear the tinny sounds of Kero's video game crackling through our silence, sounding harsh and strange. 

I looked back at Syaoran, who had a tortured look on his face. "I'm sorry, Sakura." 

_What I need is you here _

_I can't forget when we are one_

"Syaoran," I breathed. "Why? Why are you sorry?" 

"To dump all of that on you. To finally see why I'm so bitter, to finally understand the whole picture." 

I couldn't speak, only look at him, and wonder why I hadn't asked about his father. I'd assumed he'd died, but not in such a…gruesome and horrible way. I was thoroughly shocked. My tongue seemed to stick to my mouth, and my voice creaked out of my throat. "Syaoran, I'm s—"

"_Don't." he snapped sharply, cutting me off. "Don't say you're sorry." _

"I didn't mean—"

He interrupted me again. "Sakura. I know you know how it feels to lose a parent. I know that every morning you wake up, and you wonder what your life would be like…how your life would be different. And I know how it feels, when you meet some one new for the first time, and they ask about your parents…when you tell them your mother is dead, you're anticipating that automatic 'I'm so sorry'. And you HATE it." 

I trembled. I knew. I knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"Syaoran…I wanted to say sorry that I can't do anything for you." 

"No, you  can't." he said flatly, tone conveying no emotion. "And I can't do anything for you about your mother. But it's in the past. She won't come back." 

I bit my lip, aware of the tears that would threaten to spill if I wasn't careful. "I know that, Syaoran. I know. But I can help you get rid of Hishirito." 

"I don't want you to get hurt, Sakura." he replied. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, but I just can't seem to get control of my emotions today." 

I touched his hand lightly. "I don't blame you."

He looked at me, eyes blazing with warmth, and he took my hand, enveloping it with his two cool hands. "Sakura, I can't keep it back any more. I love you. " he said, squeezing my hands, "Sakura…I love you." 

_From your lips_

_The heavens pour out…_

_…With you alone I am free_

-

**third person **

Kero paused his game to take another gulp of yogurt. Tinny arcade songs jangled as the characters were all frozen, and Kero raised the minute spoon to his mouth, just as he heard a deep voice say something. 

"Sakura, I love you." 

The guardian's skin prickled. The Chinese boy had confessed his feelings to Sakura, and even though he was happy for his mistress, he felt a stab of horror go through him. 

"Hishirito will use her, doesn't he know that?"

- 

Tomoyo sighed as she walked with Eriol down a side walk to Syaoran's apartment. They were quiet, silent really, holding hands and walking in perfect synchrony. 

Eriol knew what was troubling her, and said, "Don't worry about us not being able to find anything in the Library, Tomoyo." 

She shook her head. "It's not that, Eriol. I'm just worried about Sakura and Syaoran. Everyday, Syaoran becomes thinner and paler, as if he's sick—and Sakura loves him so, if he were to…to die, I think she'd die of unhappiness." 

Eriol frowned. "Sick? Syaoran can't get sick, as Sakura and I can't. Unless it's a magical disease, and that's extremely rare. More likely, he's just become an insomniac, and that's hard to deal with if you have school." 

Tomoyo shot him a look. "I'm serious, I think that Hishirito has something to do with his sickness." 

"Do you? I mean, sure, he's a power-crazed lunatic who calls Syaoran and then hangs up, but do you think he'd go so far as to try and sicken Syaoran? And how does he know Syaoran, anyhow?" 

"We'll ask Li-kun, won't we?" asked Tomoyo as they mounted the steps. 

Arriving at the door, Eriol put his hand on the knob, and twisted it, slightly surprised that it was open. Pushing it all the way, he and Tomoyo stepped inside the apartment, and a curious sound met their ears. 

Laughter. 

The two exchanged looks, recognizing the laughter as Syaoran's and Sakura's. A smile twitching her lips, Tomoyo took out her camera and switched it on. 

They crept up to the kitchen and peeked around the corner, where Sakura and Syaoran were laughing and talking—as well as cooking dinner. Tomoyo could barely hold in a "KAWAII!" as her eyes grew to the size of plates. 

Sakura was giggling as she stirred something in a pot, and Syaoran was chuckling as he sliced carrots. Tomoyo bit her lip to keep from squealing as Syaoran deposited the carrots in the pot, kissing Sakura on her temple. She turned and pecked him on his nose, and he pouted. 

"You're teasing me," he complained, chopping some onions. 

She stuck out her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Li-kun!" And then she laughed again. 

Syaoran finished cutting the onions, and turned towards Sakura, onions in hand, and Sakura gasp. "Syaoran, you're crying! I'm so sorry!" and she wrapped her arms around him, shocked to find his shoulders shaking up and down. 

He made a noise, his mouth pressed in her shoulder, arms spread out, clutching chopped onions. 

Then Syaoran started laughing hard. "Sakura, the onions were making my eyes water!!!" 

There was a short silence from Sakura's part. 

At that, Eriol burst into laughter, Tomoyo giggling helplessly as they slid to the floor, clutching their stomachs in mirth. 

Sakura's eyes widened, and she and Syaoran whirled around to see their two best friends having a belly laugh on the kitchen floor. 

"You—guys—are—so—kawaii!!" shrieked Tomoyo between laughs. 

Sakura giggled as Syaoran sheepishly said, "You were spying on us, weren't you?" Not waiting for an answer, he dumped the onions in the pot, and Sakura started stirring again, laughing. 

Hm. A fairly uneventful chapter, if it was anything at all. I hope you guys liked all the fluff, and hey, I made 'em a couple! ^.^ Now, for the next chapter…


End file.
